Me enamoré de un Titan
by Pandicorniio
Summary: Rivaille se está enamorando de Eren, pero no acepta ese sentimiento y acaba haciéndose daño así mismo y a Eren .


Eren estaba muy malherido, tenía heridas profundas por todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre, suerte que con el poder de titan se recuperaría muy rápido. Su equipo tridimensional estaba destrozado, y su ropa estaba hecha añicos, su camiseta estaba cayéndose, no llevaba zapatos, y sus pantalones largos, ahora eran cortos.

Rivaille, al ver al chico de esa forma no dudó en ir a por él y llevárselo de ese lugar infestado de Titanes, antes de que Eren fuera comido por uno. Agarrándolo con un brazo por la cintura, se lo llevó.

Todos los demás de la legión de Reconocimiento, se habían retirado, con muchísimos muertos. Volvían a las murallas. Desgraciadamente, un Titan de tipo raro separó a Rivaille y a Eren del grupo. Las últimas palabras que Erwin escuchó de Rivaille fueron _"¡No os entretengáis! ¡Yo me ocuparé de está mierda, daos prisa en llegar al muro antes de que os coman!"_ Erwin no perdió ni un solo minuto, aprovechando la distracción de Rivaille, pudo salvar a todos los hombres restantes. No se preocuparía por dejar solo a Rivaille y a Eren. Ellos eran la salvación de la humanidad, unos simples Titanes no podrían con ellos, aunque Eren ahora estuviera inconsciente…

…

-¡Mierda..! –

Eren abrió los ojos, intentando visualizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban en un árbol, rodeados de Titanes. Eren estaba asustado, "¡¿_Se los comieron a todos?!"_ Eso fue lo primero que pensó Eren , al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor a parte de Rivaille.

Rivaille, al ver que Eren despertó, lo soltó y lo dejo delante suyo, y al ver la cara del menor tan asustado y desorientado de la situación, le explicó lo ocurrido.

Eren suspiró aliviado y con una sonrisa, aunque ese no era el mejor momento para sentirse aliviado, porque pronto los Titanes los al calzarían.

-¿Dónde están los caballos?- Preguntó Eren.

-¿No es obvio? Los malditos Titanes consiguieron aplastarlos.-

-P-Pero entonces como saldremos de aquí, para llegar al muro Rose tenemos que atravesar el campo abierto, sin caballos seremos comida de Titanes.-

-No me puedo creer lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser mocoso, transfórmate en Titan.-

-¡No puedo!-

-Claro que puedes mocoso de mierda.-

-Pero, si me transformo en Titan, ¡puede que lo ataque! –

Rivaille se le quedó contemplando por unos segundos, hasta que un titan saltó y llego a la rama donde estaban Eren y Rivaille.

Rivaille saltó agarrando a Eren por la cintura de nuevo, llegando al siguiente árbol.

-¡No tenemos más tiempo! Transfórmate! –

Rivaille se quedó en la rama del siguiente árbol, mientras que Eren saltó mordiéndose la mano.

La transformación se hizo con éxito y logró acabar con todos los Titanes que los rodeaban, ya que todos eran de menor tamaño, comparado con el Titan de Eren.

Al destrozar todos sus cuerpos, El Titan de Eren se quedó mirando a Rivaille.

Y se alejó ignorándolo. Rivaille al ver que Eren se iba, rápidamente con su equipo tridimensional se engancho a su espalda. Eren no lo aceptó y se lo intentaba quitar de encima, mientras que Rivaille iba esquivando las manos del Titán Eren.

-Maldito mocoso… - Rivaille no tuvo otra opción que cortarle en la nuca, antes de que ese maldito imbécil le acabara lanzando por el horizonte.

Cuando el titan ya estaba en el suelo, fue a recoger a Eren, pero desgraciadamente, le había cortado un brazo.

Cargó a Eren entre brazos, y antes de que el menor pudiera despertar le depositó un rápido beso.

Eren abrió los ojos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras que Rivaille lo observaba.

-Mi… mi…brazo..-

-¿Te volverá a crecer, cierto? Entonces no te pongas a llorar mocoso.-

Rivaille, se alejó (con eren entre sus brazos) dejando atrás el cuerpo vació y muerto de ese Titan. Llevaban media hora andando. Hasta que se dieron cuenta que dos Titanes aparecieron, Rivaille, dejó a Eren en el suelo y se preparó para matarlos.

El mayor se acercó con una velocidad extremadamente rápida, subiendo como un rayo por los cuerpos de esos Titanes, y matándoles de un solo golpe en la nuca.

Eren, le observaba, preguntándose si él realmente era humano.

-Eren, más a lo lejos hay una pequeña casita en medio de este campo. Nos esconderemos allí, hasta que se te regenere el maldito brazo.-

Eren asintió, y fue cargado por Rivaille de nuevo.

Al llegar a esa casita, observando a sus alrededores de que ningún Titan los hubiera visto, entraron a ese pequeño y oscuro lugar.

-Estoy a punto de vomitar…- Dijo Rivaille asqueado,

Toda esa maldita casita estaba llena de polvo y suciedad. Incluso había manchas por las paredes, comida por el suelo, mierda de animales por las esquinas….

Rivaille se tapó la boca intentando no vomitar. Eren, se cayó al suelo de rodillas, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

-¿Eren, te encuentras bien?-

-Me duele….-

-Aún no se te regeneró el brazo… La herida ni siquiera se te ha curado.-

-Eren, terminó de caer al suelo inconsciente-

Rivaille no tardó de levantarle del suelo, pero con asco, por haber caído en ese suelo lleno de mierda.

Rivaille consiguió limpiar un pequeño sofá, con unos cuantos utensilios que encontró por esa casita. Pero ese sofá era muy pequeño, solo era para una persona, por eso tuvo que poner a Eren en su Regazo.

Estuvieron durante dos horas más sentados en ese sofá, Eren reposando en un largo sueño encima del cuerpo de su Sargento. Aunque a Rivaille no le desagradaba, sentir ese cuerpo durmiendo encima de él, incluso le gustaba, era muy cálido y la carita de Eren era bastante tierna a los ojos de Rivaille. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, y su boca entreabierta, el mayor se sentía cómodo observándolo. Durante ese tiempo el brazo de Eren brotó, pero Eren seguía durmiendo, seguramente por el agotamiento que tenía acumulado, de tantos entrenamientos, las misiones fuera de las murallas, y que su habitación no era muy fácil de quedarse dormido, ya que en un sótano de piedra y con barrotes de hierro, "Por si acaso se convertía en titan".

Rivaille suspiró. Estaban teniendo tanta suerte de que ningún Titan se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban escondidos en esa casucha…

Solo les faltaba esperar a qué Erwin los encontrará, estaba seguro de que pasarían por allí, ese es el camino que recorrimos en la misión, y por eso tendrían que ver si aun estaban vivos.

El brazo nuevo de Eren, inconscientemente, le agarró la camisa a Rivaille. Él mayor, volvió de sus pensamientos, y siguió observando a Eren.

Rivaille, incorporó al mocoso, quedando, casi sentado, y entre sus brazos.

Eren, respiraba por la boca, soltando el aire y aspirándolo. Era tan lindo, se parecía a un niño pequeño. Rivaille, no lo pudo soportar más, y acercó su rostro al de Eren.

A pocos centímetros de tocarse con los labios, Rivaille se detuvo, pero sin moverse.

_¿Desde cuándo le empecé a robar besos a este mocoso? _

_Siempre le estoy observando, y no lo dejó que se aleje de mí. Eso es normal, yo soy el encargado de cuidar a este niño mutante, pero… También soy el encargado de matarlo cuando algo salga mal. No le puedo coger cariño a este imbécil. Pero… sus labios … _

Rivaille se relamió los labios,

_Tienen tan buena pinta, tan suaves… _

El mayor, empezó un pequeño beso, con cuidado de no despertar a Eren.

_Tan dulces…_

Cada segundo que pasaba, a Rivaille le era difícil separar sus labios de los de Eren, es más, le era más difícil controlar ese pequeño roce de labios. Rivaille, abrió la boca, dejando pasar su lengua por los labios abiertos de Eren. No podía evitar ese beso, necesitaba sentirlo. Empezó a mover la lengua en el interior de la boca de Eren.

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe, lo único que podía ver era una parte del rostro de Rivaille, y notar un intruso dentro de su boca.

Eren empezó a mover la lengua también, jugando con la de Rivaille. Rivaille al notarlo miró al chico. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y su rostro rosado se volvía rojizo. _"Mierda... se despertó "_

Eren, rodeo el cuerpo de Rivaille con sus brazos, y lo abrazó. Rivaille hizo lo mismo.

_Tan… Dulce. _

Al escuchar, el sonido de los caballos, el beso se detuvo en seco. Rivaille se levantó apartando a Eren, y miró por la ventana sin tocarla.

-Eren, prepárate. Nos vinieron a buscar. –

Erwin junto a Hanji , Mike y dos caballos más estaban cabalgando en busca de Rivaille y Eren.

Rivaille salió por la puerta, llamando su atención, rápidamente, se dirigieron hacia él.

-¡Rivaille! ¿Eren está bien?- Dijo Hanji.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, mí querida cuatro ojos.- le contestó con su cara sin expresión.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Erwin.

-Acabaron aplastando a nuestros caballos, y nos refugiamos en esta mierda de casa.-

-Entiendo…-

Eren salió por la puerta, mirando a Rivaille, sin importarle los demás. "_Por un momento, sentí el interior de Rivaille" _

Subieron a los caballos y regresaron al muro Rose. Donde muchos de sus compañeros los estaban esperando.


End file.
